<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Honing of Her Majesty's Blade by galacticprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947619">The Honing of Her Majesty's Blade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticprince/pseuds/galacticprince'>galacticprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticprince/pseuds/galacticprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Hubert von Vestra has not been an easy one, in this story, we explore the very beginning of his servitude to princess Edelgard and how their relationship was formed, the tremulous relationship with his father, how he changed during her absence, and how he worked in the shadows to achieve her dream, no matter the cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Honing of Her Majesty's Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning; Child abuse, mild depictions of violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p>
<p>	Despite what many believe, on the 17th day of the Great Tree Moon, Imperial year 1160, the earth did not split open to deliver upon humanity a wraith through a forbidden sabbath, brought forth from the ire of man. The birth of Hubert von Vestra was not as sacrilegious people like to imagine. He was the eldest son of Ermenrich von Vestra and Adela von Vestra, formerly of the von Essar lineage. He did have two other siblings, but sadly one was stillborn and the other died in infancy to illness. Not long after, his mother's weak heart finally gave out on her, passing when he was just three years of age. He was very young at the time, so he does not truly have any memories of his mother. He knew she was picked for his father's hand in marriage solely for her family's crest, in which Ermenrich hoped to have as his own for the Vestra name, but it was all for not. Hubert was the one surviving child and bore no crest. Already, he was a disappointment.</p>
<p>	In those early years, his father was largely absent, leaving much of his developmental care to appointed caretakers. It was not an uncommon upbringing for a noble within Adrestia, especially for a child of one without a crest, they weren't the priority in their parent's life, they were merely there for aid to the other more desired child later in life. The Marquis did not remarry though, so he had no star pupil to give his legacy. </p>
<p>	It was at the age of six, Hubert was formally introduced to the person for whom he must serve without question, Edelgard. While there were eight other children at the time, most were much older than him, so he'd serve no real use to them, so he was assigned to her in particular. Later in life, of course it'd be his duty to aid in all the Hresvelg children in their protection, but especially the one who will be crowned Emperor of Adrestia. It was given with an air of utmost importance, but with the children's ages, the meaning was largely lost to them. Edelgard had just turned four, staring up at the lanky boy with short black hair before her, his foreboding father behind him, his hand on his son's shoulder, “Hubert, from this day forth, this is the person you will be serving, you will see to her well being and carry out all duties commanded of you,” Ermenrich firmly explained.</p>
<p>	The young Hubert squirmed at the tone of his father's grave sounding voice, but listened, bowing before the toddler, “It's... it's an honor to serve you!” he proclaimed, already nervous he messed it up with the critical man behind him.</p>
<p>	Edelgard was standing next to her mother, her large violet eyes staring at Hubert in confusion. Hubert was tall for his age, growing like a weed and making it look like he was malnourished as he weight couldn't keep up with his growth, and she was small for her age, making it so he dwarfed her in size. She looked up to her mother, “Is he a new friend?” she asked innocently, making Anselma laughing behind her hand.</p>
<p>	“Yes, Edelgard, he is your new friend, he'll always be with you,” her mother answered.</p>
<p>	“Theeeen...” Edelgard began her trail of thought, before grabbing Hubert's hand and started to drag him along with her, “then let's play knights! You be the dragon!!” she commanded.</p>
<p>	He stumbled behind her, surprised by the strength of such a tiny child, he awkwardly looked back at his father who gave a small chuckle at the sight, which gave him some reassurance, after all, he almost never smiled. “O-Okay, anything you want!”</p>
<p>	While he'll never admit it, Hubert does cherish those early years with Edelgard dearly. It was the one time in his life where he could truly say he had innocence, happiness without stipulations. Being the vassal to another child mostly meant he was just her official ordained playmate. He was very shy and awkward in his early years, being paired with Edelgard was the first time he truly had a friend. He was a quick learner for his age, so it made him a good tutor for her as well, but impressively, she didn't need much help at all. There were times he did have to act for her best interest rather than her wants, like having to refuse taking her to the gardens instead of her teacher's room or not letting her venture out late at night past curfew to explore the halls with him to see if ghosts were to appear. “Your dad's spooky, Hubert,” she would say, “so I bet you're a magnet for them!” While he laughed off those comments, after she was put to rest, the young boy having to walk those empty, dark corridors by himself was incredibly unnerving. What if she's right? </p>
<p>	The Vestras had a small section of the empire's massive castle, mostly for rooms of professional conduct such as offices and meeting rooms, but there was a bedroom there as well, for those restless nights of prolonged duty. He often found himself in that position, Edelgard refusing to let him leave until she was put to rest by her mother. He preferred it even, staying late with her meant he didn't have to go home. His father owned a private residency within Enbarr, their family always one who required utmost privacy. After all, with all they must conduct behind the curtain of Adrestia's brilliant red flag would not be savory to have traces of within the palace. Their home had the bare minimum of workers, mostly a cook, a butler, and one or two maids, all living elsewhere in Enbarr. His father doesn't trust much of anyone, so he absolutely wouldn't have a servant's quarters, an unobserved place where it'd be considered gauche for a home's master to walk into. That is what it felt like though, being constantly watched. While Hubert had tutoring with Edelgard at the palace, he was also given a much different education at home as well.</p>
<p>	“You are expected to carry on our legacy, as you are the only Vestra after me now,” his father instructed. Ermenrich had a brother, but he was met with an 'unfortunate circumstance' and did not wed, so he had no cousins. So starting at the age of nine, he felt immense pressure to read whatever book was brought before him, scared to ask a question if he didn't understand something or know a word, having to learn context clues very early. No matter how tall he grew, it always felt like his father was a tower looming over him. Ermenrich was a very tall, intimidating man, having a well groomed facial hair and with his hair long, dark hair always tied loosely in the back, with such deep set green eyes, even when he was in good humor, it felt like he was piercing through your soul when he looked at you.</p>
<p>	His magic instruction started around this time, Hubert having a hard time with it at first, because when you're first starting out in spell work, the first step is to clear your mind. Well, that wasn't easy with someone staring at you constantly who was quick to criticize every fault you made. He actually started to manage that first step by doing it alone at the castle, in the courtyard late at night when no one was around. It was there he could focus, his eyes closed, his hand outreached, and with a force of will, his eyes snapped open, producing a small flame within his palm. An excited smile spread across his face, pride swelling in his chest, but surprised to hear a sudden excited applause.</p>
<p>	“That was amazing, stuPENdous!!” a young voice proclaimed before running up to him. It took a moment, but Hubert recognized him. He was Ferdinand von Aegir, the son of the prime minister. They've never formally met, he was rarely here in the capital, living out in the Aegir's claim of land. He's seen him in passing whenever there were meetings with Duke Aegir and the emperor. The little ginger boy was bouncing up and down on his feet in excitement when he got up to him, “How did you do that, can you teach me! I'm really smart, I bet I can do it!” he asked, having far too much energy given the time of night.</p>
<p>	“Uh... I don't think so, it took me months just to get to this part,” Hubert admitted, closing his hand as the flame dissipated.</p>
<p>	“Awwwww,” Ferdinand whined, looking visibly disappointed before his face lit back up with realization, “wait, I know you! You're the scary man's son! You're Hu... uh, Herman?” he guessed, his fingers curling around his chin as he thought. He was incredibly animated.</p>
<p>	“Hubert von Vestra,” he introduced himself, lifting his arm forward. Even as a young boy with an unorthodox upbringing, formality was still at the forefront in the high society conducted at the palace. </p>
<p>	Ferdinand gasped his hand with both of his and excitedly shook it, a little too roughly, practically jerking Hubert up and down with his motions, “I'm Ferdinand von Aegir, and I'm going to be Prime Minister next!” he proudly exclaimed, somehow getting even more excited, “oh, oh! This means we are going to be working together when we're grown ups, right?” he started to jump in place a little, “I hope we get to be friends!” He was beaming.</p>
<p>	Hubert was so taken aback with how energetic he was, somehow already feeling exhausted just by the few minutes they've been together, “Um, likewise,” he meekly added, “What are you even doing out here?” </p>
<p>	“Patrolling! I wanted to see if I could catch a bad guy trying to sneak in the palace! This place is waaay bigger than my house, but my house has horses, do  you like horses? I love horses!” he babbled.</p>
<p>	“Ferdinaaaaand! Get back here this instant!” an agitated woman's voice shouted across the palace grounds.</p>
<p>	Panic struck Ferdinand's face, quickly letting Hubert go and started to run, “uh, bye!! Nice meeting you!” he called back as he sprinted towards the direction to what Hubert could only assume was his exhausted mother. </p>
<p>	Hubert let out a very heavy sigh, “Nice meeting you too...” he said to no one, the ginger already long gone. He really needed to rest now, it's like that kid stole all of his energy to fuel his own.</p>
<p>	It was not the last time he saw Ferdinand. It seems in the following years, Duke Aegir was conducting more and more business within the capital, meaning Ferdinand was there to tag along. During extended stays, Ferdinand would be looped into Edelgard's tutoring, and being the only other children his age there, he followed them everywhere they went. While exhausting, Hubert saw Ferdinand as on equal footing as him, so while he wasn't very confrontational, he didn't keep it to himself whenever he was being annoying and frustrating the younger Edelgard.</p>
<p>	“I'm a princess, but I don't need saving, I want to be a knight too!” she huffed.</p>
<p>	“Aaw, come on, who else is supposed to be the princess the knight saves from the dragon?” Ferdinand whined.</p>
<p>	Without a beat, Edelgard pointed to her right, “Hubert,” and then defiantly put her hands on her hips, “and I get to be the dragon!” He didn't get a say in this decision, but it was the only compromise to be made between the two headstrong children, and much to Hubert's chagrin, that set up became the standard, thus began the many adventures of Knight Ferdinand rescuing Princess Hubert from the clutches of the evil dragon Edelgard, which usually involved her having to stand on top of something to seem remotely intimidating, sometimes losing her balance and flopping on top of the 'distressed princess'. What Hubert hated the most was when Ferdinand tried to carry him off, he stood a full head above him, so it often resulted in him being dropped.</p>
<p>	One day though, their usual escapades brought them further astray from their usual surroundings, Edelgard insistently dragging Hubert along, “I want to show you something!” she kept saying whenever he protested. She had led him to the stables. </p>
<p>	Hubert was confused, “Lady Edelgard, why are we here?” and again, he was yanked forward by the now determined eight-year-old.</p>
<p>	“Becaaaaauuuuse...” she stretched out her sentence, before swinging behind the normal horse corrals, and sketched her arms out in presentation, “behold!”</p>
<p>	There stood a snowy pegasus, its muzzle tied to it's feeding trough, Hubert's eyes lighting up seeing it. He had never seen one up close before, only seeing the knights sore up above the capital, its pure white coat and feathers seeming to shimmer in the sunlight, leaving him in awe.</p>
<p>	“I saw you drawing one whenever the teacher was helping me, and a Pegasus knight came by the castle today,” she proudly explained, smiling up at him, “You want to be one too, right?”</p>
<p>	Hubert's face went bright red. Did she really see him do that? He was certain he angled the book from out of her view. He nervously rubbed his arm, “Ah, uh, well...” he stammered, “Only girls can be one, so...” he drifted off.</p>
<p>	“Well, that's dumb and I say you get to be one,” she stated matter-of-factually and began to approach the beast. </p>
<p>	Hubert immediately tensed up, “W-Wait, don't get close to it,” he warned, cautiously following in her footsteps. </p>
<p>	“It should be fine, I just want you to pet it, and maybe it'll let you get on,” she said, walking up to its side, the creature turning its head ever so slightly to look at her. </p>
<p>	“No, don't, it may –“ Hubert stepped on a small bundle of branches, which let out a loud snap. The Pegasus was startled, flaring out its wings, but in doing so, Edelgard was hit full force by the expanding wings, sending her flying backwards and smacking into the back of the wood horse corral on the other side, which caused a series of horses to let out a startled cry on the other side. He let out a horrified gasp as he immediately ran over to her, “Lady Edelgard!” he shouted, kneeling over and helped her in a sitting position, “Lady Edelgard, are you okay? I'm so sorry!” he exclaimed, the young girl starting to wail while holding the back of her head. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...” he continuously grovelled as he carried her back to the palace.</p>
<p>	Other than a nasty bump on the head and having the living daylights scared out of her, Edelgard was fine. Whenever she recounted the tale and told them over and over again it was her fault for getting close to it, the castle staff and her mother just soothed her, Anselma even assuring Hubert he wasn't in trouble, but to be more assertive in denying some of her daughter's demands and antics, hardheaded as she may be. </p>
<p>	He wasn't in trouble there, but upon arriving home that night, his father struck him across the face, knocking him down to the ground, “You complete, and utter idiot,” he snarled at the quivering boy on the ground, “do you have any idea what could of happened!” </p>
<p>	“I'm sorry...” Hubert whimpered out.</p>
<p>	“Sorry is not good enough, you are Lady Edelgard's servant! You are to protect her with your own life!” he yelled, “Over a thousand years of loyalty could have been destroyed if that creature trampled over her and killed her, do you understand me?” he said, his voice filled with rage as he loomed over him.</p>
<p>	“I'm sorry,” Hubert repeated in a pathetic whimper, hiding his face in the fold of his arm on the floor, terrified to see his father's face, terrified to let him know he was crying, and terrified to try and stand up, lest he be struck again.</p>
<p>	Ermenrich let out a frustrated growl, his heavy footsteps stomping out of the room, “You are not welcome here tonight, sleep elsewhere, I cannot stand the sight of you right now,” he said, Hubert hearing a door open to be what he knew to be his study and slam shut. Knowing he was gone, he curled up in a ball, trying desperately to stop his tears, but yet he still sobbed and repeating, “I'm sorry,” to no one. He couldn't bear to go back to the castle now, and it was clear if he slept in his room, there would be hell to pay. He took to sleeping outside behind the home, leaned against a strong tree in the yard. It will not be the only time he will sleep there, over time a well worn spot forming at that tree where he rested.</p>
<p>	Hubert stopped wanting to be a Pegasus Knight after that.</p>
<p>	After that, things changed for Hubert. He looked at Edelgard like she was made of glass, skipping out on playing with her and Ferdinand whenever he came to visit, sitting by the side and just watching, snapping whenever Ferdinand even got remotely rowdy with her, which often sparked arguments between the two boys. He watched over her like a hawk, a tinge of panic coming over him if there was so much a peddle in her path. He even became nervous whenever her older brothers teased her and she'd try to pick a fight with them, always pulling her away despite her loud fussing. Of course they wouldn't truly harm their little sister, but he couldn't risk it. He was accountable for every bruise or scratch on her body it felt like. He became more insistent on staying inside and maybe reading for fun, or visiting her new little sister Greta in the nursery. She would get frustrated with him, telling him that he didn't need to worry so much. He had to though, more than she realized.</p>
<p>	Ermenrich became more overbearing in his teachings with Hubert, telling him he needs to take on more responsibilities, that he hasn't been strict with him. He was to stay only at home now, no matter the hour, he had to return and finish whatever his father had set out for him to do that night. It'd sometimes take all night to finish reading what was laid out for him, he had to finish it, because he knew he'd be questioned on it tomorrow at random points of the day, having to answer correctly or receive a swat at the back of his hand with the end of a switch. He started to show up to the palace exhausted, sometimes drifting off during Edelgard's lessons. She took notice of the change in him, asking if he was alright. He wasn't sure if it was right to tell the truth, even if he trusted Edelgard with his whole heart, the growing paranoia in him told him to stay quiet, and just waved it off to magic training he received.</p>
<p>	He began to learn about botany, but not in the traditional sense. He learned what plants and fungi were poisonous to digest, and the effects some had upon ingestion, as well as potent combinations of the two. He was taught how to read maps, how to find true north without a compass, and plotting courses throughout the empire, stating he will need to know how to get to point a to point b even if a map isn't available within the country's borders, as a Vestra, he was to know every stretch of land like the back of his hand if he were to carry out his future tasks without fail. His quiz on that? His father took him on an unusual carriage ride one day, knocking on the cab wall to signal for the rider to stop. Before he could realize what was happening, Hubert was shoved out of the cab onto the beaten dirt road. “We are currently in Hresvelg territory in the mountains, if you paid attention, you will find your way home no problem,” he then tossed a sheathed knife on the ground in front of him, before closing the doors.</p>
<p>	He wanted to shout for him to stop as the cab driver immediately took off after his father shut the door, but he knew it was pointless. He took the knife and looked around his surroundings. He was barely 11 now, he wondered if this was the sort of thing his family has always done, or if his father was just especially horrible. Hubert stood up, sighing through his nose. Obviously home was the opposite direction from which they rode, but there were so many twists and turns in the journey, it was hard to remember the direct course. The once timid boy let out a frustrated scream in the middle of the forest, hearing his voice echo throughout the forest. Kicking his feet and crying wasn't going to fix this, he knew he'd have to make the journey back himself. His father can't truly leave him for dead, as he's told him, he's the last Vestra the family has at the moment, and he was too conceited in the name to let it die with him. He knew if he were found rather than returning, he would have failed, and that wasn't an option for him.</p>
<p>	So, he began his journey down this path. Once the roads became too bare to distinguish, he was about to figure out what way to go by looking at the sun to determine which way north was, so he could go south. Trying to stay the course as the sun set became difficult, realizing he will have to sleep outside too. He's done it at home a number of times, but that was in the city, this was far from civilization. He perched against a tree, but a full night's rest was impossible waking to every sound around him. In the morning, he began again, his stomach lurching from the lack of food. He looked around him at the vegetation. No, that was poisonous, no, that's a hallucinogen. The moment he saw one mushroom that he knew wouldn't kill him, he ripped it off the decaying tree and wolfed it down, not caring about the dirt and grime on it. It made him want to hack it back up from the foul taste, but he knew he needed it to continue. Once he found a stream of water, he ran over to not only drink from it, but knew if you followed a creek, it'd lead to a bigger source of water, which led to civilization. It took him two days through the woods before he found the first village. He looked like a nightmare, sleep deprived and starved, he was no hunter, the knife was only good for hacking away any greenery, so he lived off of whatever he knew wouldn't make him die. A woman took pity on the child and gave him some produce from her cart, which he happily devoured. He made her tell him her name and the name of the village, he'd see to it she never had to worry about money again. </p>
<p>	He managed to get back to Enbarr by hitching a ride from a merchant going that way, passing out in the back of his cart within seconds. Was it wise to sleep in the buggy of a total stranger? Of course, but he was a light sleeper, he knew how to handle the situation if things were to go afoul. He awoke to the man shouting that it was the end of the road, groggily sitting up and seeing they were outside the city gates. He thanked him endlessly, once again, making sure to get his name and his village. In total, four days had passed, Hubert entering his home a mess, his clothes ripped in various places from walking through rough patches of forestry and stained with dirt from sleeping on the ground for two nights. “So you survived, good,” Ermenrich said from the drawing room near the door, not looking up from the book he was reading, “there's hope for you yet.”</p>
<p>	Hubert was so angry, tightening his grip on the knife. He wondered what it'd be like to run at him with this knife, flinging himself at his father, and stabbing him in the heart like one would vanquish a vampire. No, he figured, he'd expect that. He silently went up to his room and slammed the door instead. He kept his promise to those kind strangers, explaining to Edelgard that his time of absence was due to getting close in the woods during a lesson, and how these people had helped him home. From Edelgard to her mother, her mother to a constable, their kindness was returned and then some. Hubert was somewhat relieved, at least his unseen, silent struggles had positive effects on people. Was that what being a Vestra was like?</p>
<p>	When he returned to the castle, things seemed... off. More and more politicians were shuffling in and out of the capital. As per his father's instruction, he began to recognize these people and the positions they held in the government, and all of them were fairly high up. He kept quiet, as to not draw attention to this observation, one must keep their cards close to their chest, he learned. He'd see Edelgard's mother talking frequently with her brother, Volkhard von Arundel. He gained political gain after his sister's engagement with the king. He hasn't seen him often here before, so why now?</p>
<p>	Edelgard, now nine, noticed things too, “I keep seeing all these important people coming to the palace, but not a lot of them are talking to Father,” she commented to Hubert.</p>
<p>	“I've been seeing that too... the other night, when I came home, I heard my father speaking to people in his study,” he observed.</p>
<p>	“So?”</p>
<p>	“My father doesn't like people, we never have company. I've never even been inside that study before,” he said.</p>
<p>	“Hmm...” Edelgard hummed, her legs swinging back and forth in her chair, “That is weird. I wonder if something big is about to happen,” she pondered out loud.</p>
<p>	That is what Hubert had been wondering as well, “Lady Edelgard,” he began, “if something like that happens, I promise to protect you no matter what,” he said, as serious sounding as an 11-year-old boy could.</p>
<p>	Edelgard smiled, “There you go worrying about me again, I told you, I'll be fine,” she reassured, “I never played the helpless princess, remember? I can be scary too!”</p>
<p>	Hubert wanted to believe her, he really did, smiling softly, “That's true, I was the one who needed rescuing... but, you do that enough for me already,” he quietly added the last part. Being her vassal, watching over her throughout the years was like being saved by her every day. Even though he was the one serving under her, she gave him the only sense of safety he had in life. With her, there was no Marquis Vestra to bark orders at him, not when he's in the presence of Her Grace. She allowed him to breathe, to not jump at every shadow or hyper fixate on the sound of a door opening and what that may lead to. </p>
<p>	She let out a faux gasp of horror, grasping both sides of her face for exaggeration, “Oh no, that means we have to wait on Ferdinand to save us, we're doomed!” she exclaimed, before cracking up into laughter, Hubert soon joining her. It put him at ease. </p>
<p>	Soon it was time for her to retire for the night, Hubert waving his goodbyes to her, but she stepped forward and gave him a tight hug. He was a little embarrassed at the sign of affection, not used to such gestures, or how to properly respond, “Um, what's this for?” he asked.</p>
<p>	“You're still stressed, I can tell,” she said, still clinging to him, “please don't be like this for me, I don't want to see you so afraid,” she explained, looking up with him with those brilliant violet eyes and gave him a smile, “I love you, Hubert, you're my best friend,”</p>
<p>	Hubert felt misty eyed at the sentiment, finally hugging her back, trying his best not to cry in front of her, “I love you too, Lady Edelgard, thank you...” It felt like it had to take an act of the Goddess to pry him off of her to let her go to her room to sleep, trying to carry that warmth with him as he made his trek back to his frigid home.</p>
<p>	That was the last time Hubert saw her.</p>
<p>	When he woke up to hearing people coming in and out of his home, confused, and got dressed quickly. Ermenrich was heading out the door, speaking with someone as he did, “Did something happen?” Hubert couldn't help but ask, leaning over the railing of the upstairs.</p>
<p>	Ermenrich turned up at him, a smug grin spread across his face, “Something a long time coming, your future may be brighter yet,” he commented, his cape flaring as he swung around as the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>	He didn't know what that meant, but he was in the point of life where if his father was smiling about something, he couldn't trust it. He put on his boots quickly and ran out the door, running towards the palace. There everything was abuzz with people talking in hushed tones, everyone from house staff to guards and knights. Every time they'd see and recognize Hubert, they'd stop. He took immediate notice, what happened? What were they hiding from him? His heart began to pound, starting to squint through the halls to Edelgard's room. It was still early, she'd still be in there, right? When he got to the door and swung it open, empty. He panicked, maybe she was in her little sister's room, she loved to dote on Greta, she was so excited to finally be a big sister when she was born. He tore open her room door, seeing a nanny hushing the hysterical infant, turning to Hubert with surprise and then sadness, “Hubert, I'm sorry...” she muttered.</p>
<p>	“Where's Lady Edelgard?” he asked desperately.</p>
<p>	The older woman hesitated before speaking, as if she was ordered to stay silent, her pursed lips trembling before she just silently said, “Gone.”</p>
<p>	It felt like ice water poured down Hubert's body hearing that. He immediately turned around and ran towards the center of the castle, a guard, a knight, someone must know what happened. A kidnapping? What happened! The first person of interest he saw was none other than Duke Aegir, the short man turning as Hubert nearly tackled him to the ground, grabbing him by his jacket. “Where is Lady Edelgard, what happened? Did you do something? Tell me!” he screamed.</p>
<p>	The Prime Minister was taken aback from the frantic child, before shoving him off, “Ermenrich needs to teach you more manners then poisons – she's probably nearing the borders of Faerghus by now,” he said, straightening his jacket.</p>
<p>	“F-Faerghus?”</p>
<p>	“Dear uncle Arundel will be keeping her there for a while, until her father plays nicely that is,” he said smugly before turning away from the petrified boy in front of him.</p>
<p>	Without thought, Hubert ran towards the stables, confusing the guards before immediately capturing their attention as the boy leaped onto the back of a saddled horse left to graze. He had learned how to ride one during the month Edelgard and him spent at the Aegir estate per Ferdinand's insistence. He hated horses, but it was a skill he's glad he learned. He snapped the reins and tore out of the palace's walls, ripping through the streets of Enbarr, people jumping out of his way as he went straight for the gates. </p>
<p>	It must have happened when he left, they must have taken her then. Why? If it was her uncle, why would he have to steal her away in the night? Why did she leave without him? Panic spread throughout his body's veins like a scorching venom. She can't be gone, she can't be gone! Tears started running down his face with him realizing, his breath heavy, the only thing keeping him from having a full blown panic attack right now was the adrenaline burning through him. He rode for hours on end, knowing which routes to take to head north. He had to know the map like the back of his hand, even in times of distress. He only stopped when the horse eventually wore out, the poor creature heaving. He gave a desperate snap of the reins, but knew the horse was well beyond its breaking point. He began to tear at his hair in a panic. He can't stop, not now! He took the right path around the mountains towards the Aegir territory, but what if they took the left to go towards Arundel's? No, the mountain range would be too traitorous for a horse and cart to go through quickly. Would they try to cut through Garreg Mach? Would they even allow an empire cart to cut through without notice? All of these possibilities made young Hubert's head spin, terrified he may have taken a different path then they did.</p>
<p>	He had to carry his forward momentum and swung himself off the horse, abandoning it as he continued down the path by himself. Obviously there was no thought into this, all he had were the clothes on his back and the knife his father gave him that he kept, starting to keep it on his person at all times after the abandonment in the woods incident. Little did he know that the experience gave Hubert a greater understanding of survival, since then learning how to hunt as to avoid starvation again, because who knew if that was going to be a regular occurrence. He walked for miles on end, the sun starting to set. He knew it'd be dumb to keep going in the dark, focusing briefly until a small ball of fire appeared in his hand, using it as his guide through the pitch black roads. He walked and walked, fatigue well having set it. He staggered to the side of the road, slumping against a tree, panting. He was so tired. The moon was well in the center of the sky, showing how late it was for him. He managed to force himself to move over to the other side of it and lay behind some bushes, staring at the tiny flame in his hand, barely staying lit, a mark of his exhaustion. He closed his hand to make the fire go away, his eyes soon growing heavier before sleep took hold. </p>
<p>	He was jolted awake hearing a team of horses galloping in his direction, scurrying to his feet and crawling through the thicket to avoid detection. He watched carefully, seeing they were soldiers of Adrestia. Had his father sent them out to take him back? No, he wasn't about to give up that easily. He waited until the gallops were far away before running across the road on the other side of the wooded area. Fine, he won't use the road, he'll cut through the forest instead, it may be quicker this way too. He unsheathed his knife and made notches in the trees in case he were to become disorientated, placing them lower to the ground floor as to not be so obvious for someone who may be following him. He continued his trek for another day, managing to hunt and kill a rabbit, making a small fire with his magic to cook it before devouring its flesh. It began to storm that day, making it difficult to know his exact direction without the sun. His shaggy hair clung to his skin, his cotton shirt feeling like it was made of lead from the rain and exhaustion. He can't stop now. At night time, he had to crawl under a large collapsed tree that fell onto a rocky hillside for some semblance of shelter from the rain. Once again he slept on the dirt floor, shivering cold. </p>
<p>	On the third day, the sun was out, meaning he could follow the true north forward without difficulty, thankfully it was easy to get to know how to get to the holy kingdom, it's just right above where their country is. Once he gets there, he doesn't know what to do next. Where did he take her? To the capital? That seems the most obvious place, he doubted her uncle had any ties with any of the lords up there and the capital was the only real place of civilization there, but that was far up north. While spring is comfortable here in Adrestia, he knows it'll be very different up there. </p>
<p>	Towards the evening, just as his legs feel like they were about to give out, he heard loud rustling in the distance and chatter among the group behind him. No, how did they find him? Did they think to look to the ground for his markers? In a moment of sheer panic, instinct took hold, and all he thought was Run. He took off in a sprint, then hearing dogs barking in the distance with shouts among the soldiers. His scent, that's how they found him! He ran and ran until he foot hooked underneath a tree root, causing him to trip and smack right into the earth. He groaned, but hearing the dogs grow louder and louder, it fueled him to get up. He scrambled as he did, but it was all for not, suddenly feeling someone grab the back of his shirt collar and yank him backwards, screaming, “NO!” defiantly. </p>
<p>	“There you are!” the soldier proudly proclaimed with a laugh ringing in his tone. He was expecting a fussy nobleman's child to kick and scream, but he wasn't just another spoiled heir, he was a Vestra. When he turned his head to shout out to his squadron he was located, Hubert spun around with his knife drawn and stabbed into the man's arm, releasing him as he yelled out in pain. With that moment of freedom, he took off sprinting again. Again the hounds howled behind him, his heart was pounding. They were going to catch up with him. They were going to take him away. They can't, they can't without him having Edelgard first! Having her gone and the prospect of being forced to go back to Enbarr without her sent a pain in his heart that radiated throughout his body, it felt like his limbs were being torn from him. He can't give up, he has to save her, he has to!</p>
<p>	Flying to the woods, Hubert let out a sharp cry at the sudden pain as a bolt of a crossbow struck his leg, colliding with the ground once again. His body trembled from exhaustion and pain, looking back at his right calf with the metal sticking out of it, blood seeping through his pants and staining the greenery underneath him. He couldn't stand up, every movement made it feel like it was sinking deeper, and yet, he clawed at the earth and began to crawl with his one good leg, still so determined. It was not long before a soldier caught up to him, stepping on his hand. “Got you now, huh?” he said, “didn't expect a brat your age to know how to put up a fight, no wonder they made up come out in a pack,” he added, laughing.</p>
<p>	He glared furiously at the ground as he heard more of the soldiers gather around, “Now don't worry your little head, we have a healer here to fix that right up for you,” they assured, yanking the bolt out of his leg, making him hiss in pain. He stayed very still, not budging as he felt another loop their arm underneath his chest and lift him up off the ground.  He's not giving up. “Maybe we should wait until Enbarr to heal the little bastard, make him pay for cutting Jacques over there!” another soldier exclaimed, laughing, which caught the man holding him off guard long enough for Hubert to twist around in his hold, his arm outstretched, a series of sigils glowing in front of his palm, aiming directly at the man's head. He saw the man's face twist into shock, only to hear someone charge towards him, turning his head, to see a steel gloved fist barreling towards his face, and that is all he remembers before he was knocked out. </p>
<p>	When Hubert came to, he groaned, everything in his body aching. He quickly realized he was only looking out of one eye though, reaching up and touching the bandages covering his right eye. As his senses came back to him, he soon shot straight up in his bed. How long has he been out? He was back in his room in Enbarr, he had to get back out there and find Edelgard. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and as he tried to stand on his feet, pain shot straight through his leg, yelping as he fell forward. He looked down, seeing it was heavily bandaged as well.</p>
<p>	“When they returned with you, they said they refused to heal you after you nearly blew a man's head off,” The booming voice his father explained, who leaned against the doorway, “and I decided it was best for you to not have it mended by magic. Let this pain be a lesson for you,”</p>
<p>	Hubert's hands curled into fists, “you told me yourself, I must protect Edelgard with my own life,” he snarled, “what lesson is this supposed to be? I've done everything I've been told to do!” he growled out between clenched teeth.</p>
<p>	“Things have changed, Hubert - ”</p>
<p>	“WHERE IS SHE!” he shrieked.</p>
<p>	Ermenrich stepped into the room slowly, glaring down at his son, “Things – have – changed,” he repeated himself, punctuating every word, “she is with her uncle in Fhirdiad, safe as long as the king listens to us,” he explained.</p>
<p>	Hubert was trembling with rage at this point, “We're supposed to serve him! You stole her as a political pawn!”</p>
<p>	“You catch on quick, my boy,” his father coolly answered.</p>
<p>	“I HATE YOU!” the young boy yelled, his voice cracking. He couldn't cope with any of this. He just wanted Edelgard back, she's supposed to be here.</p>
<p>	“Do you want me to set you free of me?” Ermenrich asked, his voice dropping to a menacing tone. He pushed open the window to Hubert's room, before reaching down and hoisting him up and held him by the back of his neck as he dangled the upper half of his body outside the window. Their home was built like a townhouse, thin, but with several floors up, Hubert's room was at the highest one at the fourth, with nothing there breaking the fall going straight down to the ground. “There is nothing stopping me from wedding a new woman and having another child, you know. You are replaceable, do you understand?” he threatened.</p>
<p>	Hubert desperately tried to use his knees as a brace against the wall to keep him from fall entirely out of the window, staring down at the dizzying height down below, his chest heaving with fear, “Don't – don't - “ he could only say, his arms swinging behind him to reach for the window seal to hold onto, but he was too far out.</p>
<p>	“Will you only do as you are told?” his father asked.</p>
<p>	Hubert couldn't even begin to try and figure out how to answer that question from the pure terror consuming him. He felt his father's grip let go, letting out a deafening scream as he felt his legs swing over the window seal with him down, this pure primal horror gripping him as he saw his death plummeting down. It felt like an eternity, but only a matter of seconds truly passed, Hubert just barely out of the window entirely before he felt his father's hand snatch him by the leg, the injured one at that.<br/>
He couldn't even register the pain he was in, as he hyperventilated, his eyes wide as he stared at the ground, his hands desperately clinging to his throat that felt like it swelled shut. After a few moments when he realized he wasn't dead as his mind had prepared to be, his one green eye looked up at the man who held him like a mere doll. To this day Hubert isn't sure if it was due to his mind being in such a panicked state, but the look on his father's face was not human, the wicked grin on his face seeing the pure anguish he was in has haunted him.</p>
<p>	He lost, he had entirely lost to his father, she was gone and he could do nothing about it. He swallowed what shred of pride he had left, finally croaking out, “I'll be good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! I haven't wrote anything in a couple years, so I was really excited to finally type this out. Thank you Lyre for beta-reading this, and I'm on twitter @staroddity !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>